A fresh start and a second chance
by PoppingCandy
Summary: after farther time clams jack is a thief he flees and encounters one Pitch Black, who has a plan to get jack onto his side once and for all. by turning the boy into a child only 6 years old. with no memories of his past will jack turn to Pitch's side or will the nightmare king find that he himself just wanted a second chance at what he had lost so long ago. READ AND REVIEW PLZ XxxX
1. the orb

**CHAPTER ONE OMG IT TOOK ME LIKE EIGHT TRIED TO GET IT TO WERE I LIKED IT XD HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT TOO XOXOXOXOX**

"FROST!" his name reverberated all around the workshop floor to floor "uh oh" Jack was half tempted to fly out of the nearest window but was thwarted when the door to the room he was standing in burst open.

There stood was a hooded man, aged and wrinkled more than anyone Jack had ever seen "Farther time, long time no see…" the silence was defining. "Funny very funny Jack!" the man had turned younger "Now be a good lad and return what you stole from me!" Time jabbed Jack with his finger hard earning a yelp of surprise "I haven't taken anything I swear!" Jack leapt away from Time as he changed into a child like form "Liar!"

"Jack" North's ascent entered the conversation "This might be a joke to you but what was taken is of up most importance" Jack's eyes opened in horror. "You don't believe me, do you?" tears threatened to spill as Jack's shock took him that was when Bunny made things worse "Come on mate, you're the guardian of fun. But everyone here knows you struggle to tell when it's stepping over the lines a little."

That was it Jack turned putting his back to the others in the room "Yeah its always me right" he tried not to let the others see him cry he felt so betrayed "But I'm telling you now it wasn't ME!" he shouted the last part and at the same time summoned the wind to carry him away.

"JACK!" everyone shouted simultaneously but he was already gone.

Hours had passed and Jack was close to his lake now. His eyes still burned with tears.

'_How could they think I would lie to them' _he sniffled wiping his nose on his sleeve. He felt sick to his stomach "I hate them all!" he stopped in mid air and cried hard _'over 300 years old and you still cry like a baby' _he thought. 

"What's wrong Jack?" shudders went up his spine he knew that voice anywhere "Pitch" Jack turned trembling as he saw the unmistakable presence of one Pitch Black "Why yes Jack, it's me and I couldn't help be hear that you hate the guardians and your crying like a child" Pitch flashed incredibly close to the boy now and before Jack could fly off he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and pinned in place "Let me go you ass hat!" Pitch squeezed his neck a little more making Jack rasp for breath "Now, now Jack" he released his neck and slithered his arms around the stunned frost spirit.

Then shockingly he hugged Jacked soothingly "What in the name of god have those monsters done to you to make you so…?" Pitch stopped looking for the right word "distort"

It was that what broke Jack's anger leaving only the misery and pain for the events before "They called me a liar and a thief, they don't believe in me" that was what hurt him more than the anything. He could have had all the children in the world believing in him but without those he considered his closest friends and even family it was pointless.

"Oh Jack, my poor, poor Jack" Pitch held Jack as he sobbed "I told you, they would never except you didn't I?" Jack whimpered louder shuddering on each word "But do not worry I can make it better" there was a hiss in those words then a sudden realization hit Jack and he pushed himself away "What do you mean _better_ everything is fine?"

"Oh right everything is peachy, don't lie to yourself Jack." Pitch took something out of his robe and snickered Jack was terrified and he knew it. In Pitch's hand he held a palm sized blue orb, it radiated life and energy. He took one step forward and Jack took several back. "Now Jack this" Pitch stretched his hand forward "this is nothing to be afraid of come look" Jack was hasten at first but curiosity got the better of him and he cautiously stepped forward the orbs light shone like fresh frost, maybe that was what enticed Jack in.

"What is it?" he whispered never noticing Pitch's arm press on his back "Well" he started to explain "This is something that will make all that pain of yours simply fade away"

"Really" Jack couldn't comprehend large sentences at this time he was to awe struck by the orb. Pitch took advantage of this "Yes Jack you see this orb in front of you is a fresh start" on his mark Pitch thrust the orb into Jack's chest "GHAAAAAAAAAH!" the pain was unimaginable, it burnt like fire, so hot, so hot.

Jack blasted Pitch away and flew in the other direction _'oh god it burns'_ he was on fire, he had to be with this much pain and worse it was spreading all over his body until from head to toe was like it was engulfed in the fires of hell itself.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he howled and a wave of pain took him. He clutched his chest stopping in the sky but the winds also stopped and naturally gravity took effect leaving him plummeting through the air and to the ground.

The last thing he saw were tree's before blackness took him.

… hot he was so hot.

He shifted slightly and yelped like a puppy "Ouch" he shifted slowly and opened his eyes. Everything was cloudy at first but soon came into a little focus "Hello anybody there?" there was no answer. He was laid out on a forest floor in the dead of night he managed to crawl his way to a nearby tree and drag himself up to stand. He steadied himself and took a couple of steps fighting off dizziness "Can anyone hear me?" the winds blew and shuck Jack's body.

He raised his arms to shield his face but found that the left hurt way too much "Ow" tears spilled out of pain "Where am I?"

He took several more steps then noticed his milky legs were bare up to the knee then covered by what seemed to be a blue jumper that came down passed his knees on the arms "Why am I wearing this?"

He stopped an empty feeling surfaced and Jack started bellowing tears and screams "I can't, remember, anything, noth, ing!"

He cried for what seemed hours wiping his tears and shot over the long right sleeve of the jumper "Jack?" the tone of the voice was darkly questionable it made the boy jump up in pain "Good lord what happened?" Jack turned to see a grey colored man slowly walk toward him arms held out.

His hair was jet black and his eyes yellow like stars "Who are you?" it was like Jack had stabbed the man in his chest "You do know who I am, don't you?" Jack shuck his head "At all, do you know who you are?" Jack looked at him and the man looked back "Please says something"

"I'm Jack, but… that's all I remember" he held his head low and noticed something drip on the floor and hit the snow. The deep contrast noticeable _**blood**_ he was bleeding.

A running sound came toward him and a large hand wrapped around his waist "Don't move Jack, ok" Jack nodded slowly as the man brushed his hair white hair aside "you hit your head." Jack looked up slowly at the stranger who returned the gaze. "Sir, do you know who I am?"

The man held Jack close and chuckled "Yes my dear boy" he stood lifting Jack with him "Your name is Jack, Jack Pitchiner" Jack leaned his head into the man's chest.

"But who are you then?" he asked feeling still too hot and very tiered as well "Me, most people call me Pitch black" Jack looked up at the man's eyes "IT doesn't ring any bells right?" Jack twisted his head "most people call me Pitch but you" he cupped the back of Jack's head and sighed

"You know me as Papa, Jack"

**DUNDUNDUN WHAT IS PITCH THINKING AND WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED TO JACK READ AND REVIEW AND FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER… MAYBE I MIGHT DRAW IT OUT MUWAHAHAHAH!**


	2. a Cast

**HELLO EVERYBODY AND THANKYOU ALL FOR THE FAVS AND REVIEWS AND TO YOU HOW REVIEWED AND FAVED I LOVE YOU ALL AND SO DO JACK AND PITCH. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY 'PEACE'**

Pitch grunted as he was hit by Jack's attack pushed away by several meters. As he brushed himself down he saw the winter spirit fly off in the opposite direction, he sighed '_I'd hoped this would be easy but_' he flew off in pursuit of the boy.

Jack was quite far ahead all Pitch could see was a small blue dot swaying side to side in the distance.

He knew it was Jack '_Alright little blue bird, fly as fast as you can_" then he saw the boy stop mid air and scream "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Pitch flew though the air as fast as immortally possible, but as he was only a few meters away when Jack plummeted down "Damn it" Pitch cursed himself out loud for not being fast enough.

Jack had fallen at an angle and hit the canapé with a loud crack of tree branches and a thud of something hitting the ground landing somewhere unseen to Pitch. "Now I have to look for the brat" Pitch floated down to the earth below him into a small clearing like a landing crow, deathly silent.

He walked for several moments looking for Jack expecting to find him sprawled out on the floor but after a while he felt an unfamiliar emotion bubble up slightly inside.

"Where are you?" he felt it rise ever more then scoffed pushing it down as far as he could until it seemed to somewhat disappear. It was then he heard the screaming and along with it _fear, _and not just any kind of fear.

This fear was pure, innocent, unwavering and behind it the slight sent of power.

This kind of fear could only belong to one kind of person, jack. Pitch speed off in the direction of the fear, but of course it was easy for him to follow he was the king of nightmares after all. Sooner than expected Pitch found a small white haired boys standing encircled by trees hugging himself tightly and sobbing.

'_found you blue bird, now let's see just for far you can fly now' _Pitch composed himself and stepped out from behind the tree and walked soundlessly to a small shaking and terrified six year old.

SLIHT TIME SKIP OK'S &*&*&*&*&*&

Pitch was holding the child Jack gently in his arm using the other free hand to examine his head. The cut itself was a little deep but luckily nothing too serious, a large purple bruise was already forming on his scalp "It won't need stitches but it explains your memory loss." Jack didn't understand a word Pitch was saying and Pitch himself knew that if anything he was just saying it mostly to himself.

Pitch was expecting the boy to be confused and the changes where planned but the memory loss wasn't. He had thought that Jack would retain his memories and still loath Pitch, and then Pitch could show Jack that this was the perfect way to start anew, a whole new body, a brand new life and another chance to join Pitch and rule the world.

Together

If that didn't work he could always ransom the child up to the guardians.

But fate is a fickle thing; you may wish for one thing and then end up getting something completely different. If anything this loss of all Jack was, was the perfect way to go about things.

However the plan being a spontaneous one left Pitch with limited options and the whole '_**Papa**_' thing flew out of his mouth before Pitch had time to think.

He hadn't been called Papa for a long time not since… her.

"Papa" Pitch was yanked from his deep thought as Jack looked up at his eyes still flooding tears "my arm hurts" the last part was murmured and Pitch felt a slight tug on his heart '_pathetic'_ is what he thought "Let me see" is what he said.

Jack struggled to lift the arm up and whined. Pitch took it in hand and squeezed slightly "WHAAAA!" Jack howled and pushed his head into the older man's chest "It, hurts, Papa" Jack shuck with each breath then muffled cries followed "I'm sorry Jack, but your arm is broken I need to fix it ok"

Pitch looked Jack in his icy blue eyes then sighed "sorry about this child" then without warning he firmly grasped Jack's arms and pulled.

He wailed, kicked and screamed even bit the man's hand but the other wouldn't let go. The pain was unbearable and Jack felt himself slipping away into an uneasy sleepiness.

Continuing to pull Pitch didn't stop until he heard a sickening crack of bones realigning "there is that better" he spoke with a little bitterness '_did he really have to bite me_' he looked at his hand and the small teeth marks dented on it.

He sighed then weaved his sand around his wrist, up along his fingers then down over the boy's small hand until it covered his lower arm. From below the elbow and just above the wrist. He let it sit there for a moment then made it set into a solid block of black sand.

Essentially a makeshift cast.

He suddenly realized the almost dead wait in his arms "Jack?" the boy in question was out cold. "As expected" he weaved more sand and fashioned it into thick blanket and covered the boy holding the small body close feeling his breath lightly on his chest.

Pitch clicked his fingers and below him opened a single hole in front of him then stepped into it falling gently into his leer below.

It was dark, the main hall was cascaded with shadows and all the different halls appeared nothing more than black holes carved into the walls and lingering above them was the many cages he had once filled with fairies as well as several crumbling bridges leading to other areas.

This place was colder than a morgue, it never bothered Pitch and he didn't think it would brother little Jack here.

This place to Pitch was the perfect place to raise the new addition, to raise one in darkness they must become darkness.

It only took one step into the shadows to reach a simple black door with a silver handle. He walked in Kid still in his arms and walked over to yet again a simple bed with plane baby blue sheets and a large white pillow.

Using his sand Pitch didn't struggle getting the limp body into the bed then he carefully cover the little one in thick blue blanket removing the sand one. He then stepped back and looked over his work.

There laid a now frost child literally, sadly he was a little worse for wear one broken arm and one cracked open head leading to a complete memory loss, but on the plus side Pitch's plan was now set into motion… in the end the outcome would be the same but with slight changes instead Pitch would rule the world with Jack at his side as his son. A prince of nightmares

He had to leave make plans to train the boy and he had to start now the teen Jack might be gone but the new Jack was a blank slate and Pitch couldn't wait to mould him to the next air to the throne.

However as he neared the door something pulled him back. I was small almost inaudible but it was there "Papa" Pitch turned and saw the child mumble in his sleep then a small smile appeared on his lips. Pitch was taken back he didn't know what to do '_I should leave_' he turned and tried but instead of close the door as he left. He found he had closed it and moved back to the side of the child's bed, he pulled up the only chair in the room and sat closer.

'_what am I doing_' he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair '_why am I sat here_' Pitch was feeling, feeling. He was feeling something foreign to him but yet oddly familiar, like when he had her '_this is stupid, this is nothing like her not at all_' he crossed his arms and glared at the boy then whispered "You are nothing like her" he leaned in closer and sneered "NOTHING" he spoke louder without meaning to and saw Jack jump and the noise.

Mummers and whimpers left his mouth and Pitch felt that feeling grow into something uncontrollable, his hand reached out and softly brushed the tot's hairs aside.

Jack quieted down and fell into a soundless sleep once again Pitch kept his hand moving and looked down with confused eyes "no, your nothing like her"

**WELL ISNT THIS INTERESTING, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO PITCH AND POOR JACK GOT HIS ARM BROKEN MORE TO COME NEXT TIME XD**


End file.
